In people's daily life, a scanned document or a retained image is usually required to be used as a proof of identity or a qualification certificate. For example, an identification card is required to be scanned during the application for a bank card, a household registry certificate is required to be scanned during the marriage registration, and a passport is required to be scanned during the application for entry and exit, etc. All of these scanning operations cannot be performed without a scanner.
Currently, there are various kinds of scanners, for example drum scanners, flatbed scanners, pen scanners, and business card scanners, etc. These scanners each have their own unique advantages, for example, the flatbed scanners may conveniently and quickly scan the surface of the paper, the pen scanners are portable and are not restricted by the size and surface smoothness of a scanned media, while the business card scanners can perform full range scanning to a business card rapidly.
However, these kinds of scanners do not have enough versatile functions, and fail to be adaptive to various different scanned media. When various kinds of media are simultaneously required to be scanned, for example, when the scanned media with different thicknesses and properties, such as a paper document, an identification card, a passport and a card, are required to be scanned, several kinds of scanners are usually required to be employed to meet the requirements, thus not only wastes time, but also increases the scanning cost.